powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: Transform
is the first episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Ryo, a simple restaurant worker, is brought in as one of five qi manipulators to become the Dairanger under Master Kaku to face the revival of the Gorma Tribe. Plot A mysterious boy sings a love song and plays with his yo-yo. Ryo arrives at his restaurant and is followed by Master Kaku. Ryou is enthralled by the boy and a biker bumps into Ryo, dropping his trash can. A little girl, Ryo's little sister Yoko, helps him. A monstrous tube suddenly takes Yoko, dragging her into a hole despite Ryo's best efforts. The monstrous tube then chases Ryou through the streets of the city. He stops to rest in a corner. He sees the boy again and is entangled by the monster. He is then rescued by a huge fire-breathing dragon who takes him. Ryo wakes to find himself in a strange base. He finds the Kiber Machines that come alive and the red one chases him. He escapes through a tunnel and realizes he came from a huge building. He is cornered by three men who take him back. He meets Master Kaku who tells him about harnessing chi power that he demonstrates to or rather at him. The others introduce themselves as Daigo, Kazu, and Shouji. One of the Gorma, Gara appears with a suit case and two giant orbs from another dimension meet. Gara goes to a boat. Lin arrives from the airport. Gara shows Shaddam and Zaidosu the girl from her suitcase full of Enlarging Bombs. Men in bikes start chasing Lin all of a sudden, and when they corner her, she uses her chi at them. They bump her over a bridge and she bumps into the others. The men turn out to be not human, and in seconds reveal themselves to be Cotpotros. The five take bikes from them and run from them. The five are bumped into by a car and fall off their bikes. The strange boy from before comes forth and becomes Baron String. He entangles the five up in the air. Baron String tries to kill Ryo but he remembers a move from Kaku and uses it. The group then transform into the Dairangers and fight the Gorma. The Dairanger introduce each other to their opponents and fight the Cotpotro, as Ryo duels with Baron String, and after a fierce fight, the Gorma minion disarms the Dairanger. He retrieves his weapons using telekinesis. Ryou uses a big attack on Baron String and he releases his victims. Angry, Baron String uses a Enlarging Bomb to become huge. Master Kaku mediates and energy emits forth to control the beast. Ryuranger calls on his new ally RyuseiOh to combat the threat. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : **Boy: *Yumi: *Chef: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger *With a rating of 9.6%, this was the highest rated episode of Dairanger, 2.6% above the series average. *The title of this episode is taken from the first line of the opening theme. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura